


Surprising Karl with the help of Mr. Beast

by Brynn803



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn803/pseuds/Brynn803
Summary: Sapnap flys out to surprise Karl, but wants to make it special, so he call Mr. Beast and they plan an epic video and surprise.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Surprising Karl with the help of Mr. Beast

Sapnap POV

I was so excited for today. I was going to see Karl for the first time! I mean We’ve joked about me going to his place, but he said I could come over whenever. You know I can’t wait to hug him and play with his hair, he’s just so cut- wait what, stop Sapnap he’s just a friends, yeah just a friend.

I looked over at the clock and saw it read 1:40. Shit. I need to hurry. My flight leaves at 3:00 and I don’t want to miss it. I then called in Uber to go to the airport.

After I got to the airport I had to go though the Metal detector and get my bagged checked. It was 2:30 when I finally got to relax. Then an idea popped into my head, what if I just don’t go to his house but really surprise him. This then gave me an idea. I took out my phone and dialed Jimmy( aka Mr. Beast.) It rang a couple times until I heard

“Hey Sapnap what’s up?”

“Oh nothing really, just was wondering if you could help me surprise Karl. Yes, I’m at the airport going to see him.”

“Oh wow, okay. Yeah we could help. I’ve been needing content recently and just couldn’t think of anything, so this could be good. What were you thinking?”

“So this might be a bit of a stretch, but what if you tell him to dress all fancy and say like oh we are going to be giving teens a normalish prom because of everything that’s been happening. Then like at one point I’ll like walk out and have flowers in my hand.”

“You know what I think that could work. Let me text Chris and everyone to let them in on the plan. Okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Jimmy I know this is last minute, but it’s a win- win.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I got to go they are just about to call my flight for boarding.

The plane ride to North Carolina was boring has hell. I mean nothing fun could really happen on a plane, so what was I expecting.

Once I got into the North Carolina airport I spotted Chris. He then spotted me and waved me down. I walked over toward him.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were picking me up, Jimmy didn’t say anything.”

“Well he couldn’t really cause you had to hang up, but he went over the plan with us, and I think it’s sweet that you want to surprise him like this. I think he’ll like it.

“Yeah. I hope he will. It’s just in nervous. I mean what if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Calm down, he wants to see you trust me. He’s talked nonstop about you and how much he wants you to come visit. But in order for you plan to work, you’re gonna have to change, you can’t be wearing that to a “prom.”

I looked down at myself and he was right. I was wearing comfy sweatpants and a black tee- shirt.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. There’s one problem though I need to go out and get a suit.”

“Okay, with Jimmy planing I think you’ll have time, I think he’s going to have the prom like later. I think he said maybe 9:00.”

“Okay, I think we should head out now, so we don’t waste anymore time.”

“Yeah.”

(Time skip, after they’ve picked out Sapnap’s suit.)

I walked into the Mr. Beast wear house to see how the fake prom scene was going. Let me tell you it was beautiful. Jimmy even got local teens to come and act like it was real. I walked up to him, but he put up his index finger to tell me to stop and to not talk.

“Yeah, so be here at 9:00 in a suit Karl. Mh, yeah okay, see you soon.”

“Hey, sorry just got done telling Karl about tonight with the fake prom, I didn’t want him to hear you.”

“No you’re fine, I’m kinda happy you told me to not talk cause I would have. But let me say this, you did an amazing job. And your suit looks nice.”

“Thanks I got a good amount of help. And you’re suit is nice to. Huh, purple. Karl’s favorite color( idk if that true, but I just pick a color). 

“Yeah, I think he would like this one compared to the other one.”

“Well I'm going to make sure everything is okay and ready to go. Oh he should be here in like 30 minutes, but knowing Karl he can be late sometimes, so you can hang out for a little and find were you are going to hid.” Jimmy said as he was walking away.

I then started to walk around trying to find a spot to come out of and surprise Karl. I eventually found a spot and made sure it was safe. After I was done testing it Tariq came up to me with the camera and started to ask questions. I mean I can’t blame him Jimmy must have asked him too. 

At some point while Tariq was mid question Chris yelled, “Karl just pulled in!” I then ran to my hiding spot and stayed there for a little. 

About 10 minutes later Jimmy put on a song, and everyone was dancing, well except Karl, cause he didn’t have a partner. This was it. It was time for me to join him. I started to walk out, but stopped. I then saw a girl in a dress walk up to him and give him a hug. I then saw him kiss her cheek. He then looked over and saw me. Our eyes locked and I ran.

I should have knew that he would have brought someone. I’m so stupid. I ran until my legs got tired. I looked around and saw that I was by a bridge. I took this time to think. I mean I never knew he had a girlfriend. I guess no one else did, cause if they did they would have told me. But why. Why wouldn’t he tell me! Uhh! I then brought my hands up to face. I didn’t even notice that I was crying. I then looked at the water and just stared.

“Sapnap!” I heard someone say.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to see me!”

Karl.He- he followed me.

“I uh.” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before he hugged me. He’s hugging you Sapnap! Hug him back you dummy! So I did.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I uh actually wanted to surprise you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Jimmy helped me by setting up the fake prom. I wanted it to kinda be nice, but I mean it kinda didn’t work out. I’m just wondering why you never told me you had a girlfriend. I’m not mad but I just thought you would have trusted me.”

“I do and what girlfriend, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“The girl you brought with you.”

“You mean my sister?”

“Yes your girl- sister!?”

“Yes my sister. You thought my sister was my girlfriend! Haha that’s the best thing I heard all day.”

“Wow, haha. I’m so stupid.”

“Yeah. But why were you crying?”

“Oh I don’t kno-.”

It then hit me. Me crying when I thought Karl had a girlfriend, the feeling in my stomach when he would talk. It all makes sense, I like Karl, no I love Karl. I stared at Karl.

I could tell he knew what I was thinking and without hesitation, we were both leaning in. Our lips were about a centimeter apart when I closed my eyes. Then Karl’s lips were on my and I felt weak. I think I finally understand wha it means to have a true love’s kiss. We both then pulled back and stared at each other.

“That was-“

“Magical.”

“Yeah magical.” He said

“Okay guys you ready to go back to the prom!?” Jimmy yelled.

“Did you get that on video!”

“Maybe!” He yelled back.

I looked at Karl and asked if he was ready to go back. He shook his head yes.

“Yeah we’re ready to head back.”

We started to walk back hand in hand. Whoa I didn’t expect surprising Karl would end like this. I ending up making him happy and becoming his boyfriend? I don’t know I’ll ask him later, but for now I’m happy with what I got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m new to the whole ao3 thing! I really hope you like my story! And thanks for reading!


End file.
